All In
by Phsbarbie
Summary: The day's been won, but Liam's never been one for sitting still


I roll over and stare at Evie Ryder, asleep in her bed- our bed. I trace the lines of her face with my eyes, tempted to follow with my fingers, but unwilling to wake her. Poor thing needs her sleep, especially after how late I kept her up last night. Side note- is there ever actually a "night" in space? Never mind, that's a train of thought for another time.

For now, I'm happy here just laying beside her. I told her once that I wanted to spend every waking moment with her, but that was a lie. I want to spend the sleeping ones with her too. So when she made a wise crack about wanting access to my body in the middle of the night I took the opportunity to rearrange my bunk assignment.

When she found me moving my clothes into her room she just grinned. And tackled me onto the bed. I love this woman in a way that's beyond words, beyond anything I could ever hope to explain. But words have never been my strong suit. Actions are more my speed.

Like jumping off a cliff with her, the exhaust from our jump jets making a heart in the sky. I grin at the memory.

Evie straddled me, laughing. "Are you out of your mind?"

I just looked up at her, my heart full to bursting. "Yeah, for you."

I stand by what I said to Cora. I'd broadcast our relationship on HNN if I thought I could get away with it.

When I joined the Andromeda Initiative I didn't really have a good reason. I left a good life hoping to find something even better. And damned if I didn't. Evie Ryder is my reason for coming to Andromeda, even if I didn't know it when I signed up. This is where I want to be, who I want to be with, forever.

I meant what I said after we defeated the Archon. She turned to me, a coy smile on her lips, and asked what the tradition was for the first day in a new home. My response? Get married. I saw the surprise spread across her face and kissed her soundly before she could say anything beyond "Wha-"

When she brought it up again she was almost... nervous. It was adorable. Evie Ryder is many things- open, warm, decisive, badass, funny as hell, but not nervous. "So, you said somethings... in the heat of the moment..."

The smile that spread across my face was inordinately pleased. "I did," I agreed. "And I meant every word of it."

She's gorgeous when she's happy. Of course, she's gorgeous all the time, but I prefer her when she's happy. That moment... I've never seen her happier. Of course, I can't take all the credit. The Archon was gone and her brother was finally recovering, but I like to think a big part of it was me.

She sighs in her sleep and snuggles deeper into her pillow. I smile. It's how I spend most of my time around Ryder, smiling or laughing. Even during moments that are supposed to be terrifying, she'll crack a joke and I'm done. She's special, this Pathfinder of mine. Not just to me, but to the entire Initiative. I don't know how we'd all get on without her. I _know_ I couldn't get on without her.

Her nose twitches and I give into temptation, pressing a kiss to the bridge of it. She groans a wordless complaint. Ryder doesn't tend to wake up well. Unless you've got coffee in hand it's best to just let her sleep. It seems I can't follow my own advice though, and press another kiss to the tip of her nose.

Her groan comes with words this time. "Kosta, how many times do I have to tell you not to watch my sleep?"

I move lower, dropping a kiss on her chin. "As always, at least once more."

Her eyes stay closed, but there's a faint smile on those dusty pink lips. I trail my own lips down to her throat, which she arches to give me better access. "Ryder?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married."

She opens her eyes now, amusement dancing in them. "Haven't you already asked me that?"

"Actually," I say, pulling back slightly to take in her face, "I _told_ you. Couldn't risk you saying no."

She nods her head. "Very sound thinking." She caresses my face and I close my eyes, leaning into her hand. Then immediately pop them back open.

"Stop it," I say, nipping at her hand. "You're distracting me."

She laughs. "Perish the thought."

"What I _meant_ ," I say, trying to get back on topic, "was let's get married right now."

Her brows quirk upwards. "Right now?"

I nod steadily. "Right now."

The peals of laughter that are her response aren't really what I was hoping to hear.

"Who's going to officiate?" she asks when she catches her breath. "Drack? Cora? I'd suggest Jaal but he obviously needs to be available as your best man."

I roll my eyes. "Are you done yet?"

She shakes her head. "Not even close. My pyjak can be the ring bearer. POC can be the flower girl! Suvi-"

I cut off whatever she's about to say with a kiss. "Stay with me here."

She pouts. "You're no fun."

"Let's get married," I continue, trying to stay on track, "right here, right now. Just you and me."

Her forehead crinkles in confusion. "Come again?"

"Look, no matter how secretive we are, how few people we include, our wedding is going to turn into a spectacle. I wouldn't be surprised to see Tann offering invitations to people as favors. So, let's skip it altogether. I don't need a piece of paper to make us official. Nothing I say in front of witnesses could possibly mean more than what I say to just you. And if, one day, we decide to go through the whole circus act to make it legal that's great too, but we'll always know that tonight was just about us." I take a deep breath, steeling myself for her answer. "So, what do you say?"

A slow smile spreads across her face. "I say, I, Evelyn Ryder, take you, Liam Kosta, to be my husband. Through football games and pirate raids, through days spent on Havarl and nights spent on Elaaden, as long as I live there will never be another."

"Not even Reyes?" I ask. "Say I die, and Reyes is waiting on the sidelines, ready to-"

"Liam," Evie cuts me off with a long suffering sigh, "do you really want to mention Reyes in our wedding vows?"

I clear my throat. "Right, no, of course not. I, Liam Kosta, take you, Evelyn Ryder, to be my wife. Through fights with architects and long nights arguing with Tann, through leaping before we look and your _many_ trips back from the dead, until our souls leave our bodies and we're reunited in the stars."

She takes my face in her hands, drawing me down to her for a kiss. "That was beautiful Liam."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, Evie."

She smiles up at me. "So, what now?"

"Now, Mrs. Kosta," I say, pulling her more fully underneath me, "it's time for our wedding night."


End file.
